Perfect
by Broken Blades-13
Summary: When Artemis hears about Holly getting married, he decides his life is over. Will he be saved on time. or will Holly be left with only memories. Based off the song, "Perfect by My Darkest Days." Rated T for graphic scenes that are not allowed by some young viewers.


**A/N:Hello, guys! This is my first fanfic ever being posted, so I hope you like it! It's super OOC. I did this for my Creative Writing class. Enjoy**

It was never an ordinary day after that, the day that the locked door had fascinated and puzzled her, and the day that when he had spoken to her, his voice had never sounded so cold… She sighed, remembering that day as she woke in her lovers arms, her eyes misting over a bit.

She had gone into the room to look for Artemis, he had been there when he had called her over, and so she believed him to be right there, but to Holly's dismay, he was nowhere to be seen. She moved slowly back out of the room, looking around for Artemis's gigantic bodyguard, Domovoi Butler, but found no one in the rooms, no matter how far down the halls she went.

She growled to herself, moving down the halls as she came across the bathroom door. The door seemed to fascinate her for a moment, but she wondered if he might be in there… first was going outside and checking the perimeter of the house, like her gut told her to do, but her brain was laughing saying, "Butler would never let him outside on his own."

As if he could hear what she was thinking, Butler decided to appear out of what seemed to be thin air, but she knew it was probably the many hidden secret passage ways inside this manor.

"I'm guessing Artemis called you over, Holly. I can't seem to find him either, and the only two places that are not on camera feed is the bathrooms and Artemis' parents room, for reasons that are only known to Artemis. Would you care to help? He keeps disappearing…after he found out about yours and Trouble's marriage plans."

Holly cringed a bit, knowing that Artemis had sounded a bit strained on the phone, but nodded, moving to recheck his room. As she closed his door, her voice echoing out as she called for him, his computer clicked on, seeming to be on a voice sensor. Clever Artemis, she thought as she moved forward. She stopped short though...

On the screen, a video had pulled up, Artemis' voice cold as he spoke, his blue eyes swimming with a lot of emotion. "Hello, Captain Short...oh wait, forgot it was Major now, though you never called to tell me of the promotion. I decided a long while ago that you, Holly Short, were the girl that made me, as the romance books say, feel my knees buckle when I looked at your beautiful face, my heart seemed to pulse a little quicker when you were around... The day I called you over a little while back, I was going to tell you then how idiotic I was for not coming to that realization sooner, but you never came, only to find out from Foaly, who posted it on every last fairy blog, that, that was the night that Trouble Kelp had asked for your hand in marriage. You had never told me, yet again, that you were even thinking of him as a suitable mate. Here I sat, waiting endlessly for your call, and not a single word came from you. I gave up hope of you ever calling.

I began to make my plans evident to Butler, but he only noticed as of late. I guess hiding the cutting was more childish than actually cutting, but I want to let you know, I did it not for attention... oh no, Captian Short. For once, I didn't think, and let my body do as it needed to, to stop the pain, and that was the result... then when my parents would fight about the boys being too energetic, or because my father got drunk, I would forget the world, and go for that needed relief.

I couldn't stop thinking about you though, feeling my heart ache like I've never felt before. I was a no body to you, and that hurt more than I thought it ever could. If you would've asked me a few years ago what I thought of you, you would've gotten that our relationship was completely platonic, and I would never have romantical feelings towards you, that it was highly implausible...but now, I guess it's because I grew up...but I love you, Holly Short...

I just needed to tell you why I called you over today, before you found me, and wondered... there's a key underneath the foot of my bed, taped to the underside. It's to the bathroom. I'm sorry, Holly. Tell everyone I love them, and that it was no one's fault. I guess, I was destined to always die..."

Holly watched him reach up. turning off the camera... It had been pre-recorded. She quickly jumped into action, dropping to the ground next to the bed, frantically searching with her hand to find the key. She slowly felt the tape, ripping the key from the bed, racing out. Artemis couldn't of killed himself, could he? He wouldn't be that stupid...would he?

She skidded to a halt at the same door that has fascinated her earlier, quickly jamming the key into the lock, her hands shaking as she opened the door. She stopped, her heart plummeting into her stomach...

Artemis was hanging from the shower rod, a tight noose that would've cut off his breathing even before he jumped to hang himself wrapped around his neck, really tight. She ran to him, quickly undoing the knots with her tiny fairy hands, feeling his lifeless body falling to the ground. She yelled for Butler through heavy falling tears, seeing the severe bruising and snapped vertebrate that comes with hanging.

Butler came running in, his Sauer in his hand, but stopped when he saw Artemis already dead on the floor."Oh god...Arty..."

Holly looked up at him before laying her hand o Artermis' chest, feeling no life left, not even feeling his warmth... She couldn't fix this... She laid her forehead against his chest, sobs wracking her body...

"Oh Arty, I do love you... I always have... I just said yes...because I saw y-your phone records to your ex, Minerva..."

She held onto him for what seemed like hours, until Butler, who was also balling like a baby, pulled her back to pull Artemis in his arms, holding him tight as he took Artemis from the bathroom, leaving her there on the bathroom floor, staring at the noose.

After what seemed like days, she left the house, never to hear from the lonely ringer again. Sometimes, the words haunt her, it was n one's fault, yet throughout the whole video, he was telling her how much he loved her, and how much in pain he was without her loving him back.

As she woke in her lover's arms, she wondered one thing... Could she have been with him? He had been a human when she was still a fairy, so that would be a cross species relationship. Would of had it work?

She closed her eyes, slowly slipping out of the bed. It was the anniversary of his death...that had to be the reason she was so distraught... She sighed, moving out of her bedroom, deciding to visit Foaly... her centaur technology guru, who understood her pain...

When she arrived, she had finally broken down into tears, sighing as she felt his hug.

"I got a message from Artemis, before he died... for you... He told me to give it to you, once you have seemed to move on, but I think, you would like to hear it..."

Holly nodded, her eyes wide as he moved to his computer, pulling up an old email, burning the disk of the video for her, handing it to her. She pecked him on his cheek, and with tears still falling, she raced home...

As she placed the disk into her computer, she felt her tears slowly ease, plugging in headphones, so Trouble didn't hear her...

"If you got this message, it's because Foaly had for once listened to me, and gaveyou this file. I wanted tto let you have this as a keep sake from me, and I want you to always remember something that no one knew about me... Not even Butler, and oh, if he found out, I would be mortified..."

She let out a small giggle, silent tears falling as she watched and listened.

"I... don't know how to phrase this... I sing... I know, I know, it's really shocking, but it was something that I did when I was younger when I was alone. I liked listening to contemparary a lot, before I heard a lot about God, and well, that didin't seem too fitting for me, since I had been through Hell and back with all the adventures both you and I had. So I started listening to songs, like a normal teenager. I felt like my ears were going to bleed half the time, but eventually I found a song that I loved to my deepest level in my soul, and I learned the lyrics rather quickly... I know this might hurt you a bit, but don't think of it like that, please. I never would want to do that to you, but I think, you are truly perfect, and I wonder sometimes, what kind of person I would be without you. You have made me stronger, so I wanted to share this song with you... and I've never sang for someone before, so don't pentalize me..."

She watched, her eyes glued to the computer screen. When he had finally settled back, calming himself, looking like he honestly was afraid of what she would say, even though he knew he wouldn't be around for her to talk to...

He slowly began to sing, soft at first, but as soon as he calmed down, he began to get louder, and he was like an angel...

"I was fine right before I met her

Never hurt and nothing could control me

You know I tried but I can't regret her

She's the first, ask anyone who knows me

Terrified that she'd find my heart and break it

Paralyzed by the thought of her with someone else

I wish I would've known

I shouldn't have fallen in love with her

It's been nothing but trouble till now

I shouldn't have fallen in love at all

But I couldn't stop myself

What gives you the right

To tear up my life?

How dare she be so perfect

What did I do to deserve this? (woooh)

(I'll never let her go)

How dare she be so perfect

(You started in the fire)"

She began crying again, continuing to listen ashe finished the song, her heart on fire. She took the sound of him singing through voice layers, and burned a disk... She used it to sleep... And never told Trouble, knowing that he would leave, leaving ber with nothing... A sad fact in this world...

**A/N: So, how was it? Let me know what you guys thought! R&R please!~Broken Blades-13**


End file.
